pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Jones (poet)
Richard Jones (born 1953) is an American poet and literary critic.Richard Jones, Poetry Foundation, Web, Oct. 17, 2012. Life Jones was born in London, England. He earned a B.A. and M.A. from the University of Virginia, and an M.F.A. from Vermont College of Fine Arts. He is the author of 7 books of poetry, including The Correct Spelling & Exact Meaning (Copper Canyon Press, 2010), as well as a number of limited edition volumes. He is also the editor of the critical anthology Poetry and Politics (William Morrow & Co., 1985). In 2000, he published a compact disc, Body and Soul, in which he discusses the art of poetry. In 2011, he published Thunder on the Mountain (East of Eden Press), a non-fiction book that explores the relationship between poetry and painting. He is editor of the literary journal Poetry East and its many anthologies, including The Last Believer in Words and Bliss. He is currently professor of English at DePaul University in Chicago, where he has taught since 1987. He lives north of Chicago with his wife and 3 children. Recognition Jones's debut poetry collection, Country of Air (1986), won the Posner Award from the Council of Wisconsin Writers. The Blessing: New and selected poems, a selection from 6 of his books, received the Midland Authors Award for Poetry for 2000. Publications Poetry *''Windows and Walls''. Easthampton, MA: Adastra Press, 1982. *''Innocent Things''. Easthampton, MA: Adastra Press, 1985. *''Walk On''. Charlottesville, VA: Alderman Press, 1986. *''Country of Air''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1986. *''Sonnets''. Easthampton, MA: Adastra Press, 1990. *''At Last We Enter Paradise''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1991. *''A Perfect Time''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1994. *''The Abandoned Garden''. Minneapolis, MN: Tunheim Santrizos, 1997. *''48 Questions''. Los Angeles, CA: Tebot Bach Books, 1998. *''The Stone It Lives On''. Easthampton, MA: Adastra Press, 2000. *''The Blessing: New and selected poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2000. *''Apropos of Nothing''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2006. *''The Correct Spelling & Exact Meaning''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2010. Edited *''Of Solitude and Service: Writings on Robert Bly'' (edited with Kate Daniels). Boston: Beacon Press, 1981.Of Solitude an Service: Writings on Robert Bly, GoodReads. Web, Oct. 12, 2014. *''Poetry and Politics: An anthology of essays''. New York: William Morrow, 1984.Poetry and Politics: An Anthology of Essays, Amazon.com. Web, Oct. 12, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Illinois Poet Laureate.Biographical Note, Richard Jones, Featured Illinois Poet, Illinois Poet Laureate, State of Illinois, Web, Oct. 17, 2012. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * Richard Jones b. 1953 at the Poetry Foundation * Richard Jones at Escape into Life. * "The Field Trip" at How a Poem Happens ;Books *Richard Jones at Amazon.com ;About * Richard Jones at Illinois Poet Laureate. Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:People from London Category:University of Virginia alumni Category:Vermont College of Fine Arts alumni Category:American poets Category:DePaul University faculty Category:English emigrants to the United States Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics